Pervirtiendo a mi Secretaria Hot
by samaria1519
Summary: Lemmon... Soñar con Edward Cullen por tanto tiempo, llegar a la oficina y que tu fantasia se haga realidad es glorioso


Los personajes le pertenecen a Stepenie Mayer, mas la pequeña historia si es de mi pertenencia, y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-ooh si Edward así, haz que me corra, que me olvide de todo, eres tan bueno

-me encanta que me digas cosas sucias nena. – dijo soplando sobre mi clítoris volviéndome aun mas loca. – ¿te gusta lo que te hago?. – agarro con sus labios mi fruto de placer, mientras con dos de sus dedos bombeada dentro de mi vagina haciéndome gritar como loca, era tan malditamente bueno haciendo esto. – así grita, grita para mi gatita, quiero escucharte. Cada vez estas mas húmeda bebe

Yo solo podía retocarme del placer, el estaba encargado y fascinado lambiendo mi clítoris y dando lengüetazos hasta llegar a donde sus dedos se perdían en mi cuerpo… dios sentía desvanecerme, era tan fuerte esto que estaba sintiendo, sus movimientos se incrementaban cada vez más rápido y yo solo pida gritar y gemir, con su otra mano alcanzaba mis pechos para masajearlos y seguir lambiendo y penetrándome con sus dedos… la bola de fuego en mi vientre estaba a punto de explotar en mil colores cuando…

-Isabella ya levántate se te hará tarde para ir a trabajar. – dijo mi mejor amiga y hermana Alice a la que en ese momento odie por despertarme del delicioso sueño que estaba teniendo con mi jefe Edward Cullen eran un hombre exquisito, alto, de pelo cobrizo, piel blanca, ojos azueles y una boca y sonrisa malditamente sexy, la que cada vez que me daba una orden yo sentía como entre mis piernas sentía un latido fuerte de excitación solo con escuchar su voz, tenía un cuerpo de envidia para cualquier hombre tenia músculos no muy marcados pero lo suficiente para someter a cualquier mujer, y yo era una de las que mas deseaba que me tomara en aquel sillón o escritorio de su oficina que me dijera cosas sucias y me diera nalgadas por portarme mal... Mmm sentí mi centro húmedo de nuevo, quería tocarme y deshacer ese deseo que tenia entre mis piernas, pero una vez mas escuche esa voz chillona de amiga.

-bella te lo digo de nuevo y por ultima vez, si no te levantas entrare y te sacare de esa cama como no te imaginas, y aparte se enfriara el desayuno, y tu jefe no estará muy feliz de que llegues tarde. – dijo la enana mala, que solo me dice lo de mi jefe porque sabe que me gusta, y que no me gusta hacerlo enojar

-cierra la boca Alice, ya estoy de pie, ahora salgo. – dije poniéndome en pie, me encamine al baño un poco malhumorada por no haber podido deshacer el deseo de entre mis piernas y aunque quisiera hacerlo en el baño no tengo tiempo tendré que irme a trabajar con esta calentura que tengo, tome una ducha rápida, me coloco mi falda negra de tuvo con mi blusa blanca sin mangas dejando los tres primeros botones sin abrochar, con mis muy bien formados pechos esta blusa queda excelente, arregle mi cabello esta vez lo deje suelto me llegaba un poco menos de medio espalda, me maquille natural y salí a tomar el desayuno rápido, aunque solo fue un vaso de jugo y una barra para el camino, ante los ojos de Alice decía que yo era una adicta al trabajo pero en si no era el trabajo lo que me llevaba tan temprano a esa empresa, si no el bombón de mi jefe que se la llevaba metido en esa oficina, sin mas llegue y me coloco en mi sitio, para mi curiosidad o buena suerte mi jefe paso por enfrente de mi escritorio raro en el ya que siempre lleva el que yo… y se paro justo enfrente de mi y me dijo.

-buenos días señorita Swan. – dijo viéndome a los ojos, para después bajar su vista a mi escote. – luce espectacular esta mañana. – sonriendo torcidamente, en ese mismo instante sentí mojar mi tanga y con un hilo de voz conteste.

-buenos días señor Cullen. – trate de decirlo fuerte y claro, yo era una mujer segura de mi misma pero esta vez me salió la voz tan baja y chillona, me sentía nerviosa ente su presencia, solo podría decir si o no, y si el este mismo instante me dijera abre las piernas no lo pensaría ni un segundo.

Vi que se me quedo viendo como pensativo, para luego decirme.

-me está escuchando Isabella. – woow ¿me había dicho algo y no escuche?

-no señor perdóname estaba un poco distraída. – dije bajando la mirada.

-no se preocupe, porque no va, me prepara una taza de café, me la lleva y me hace un poco de compañía, esta mañana no tenemos mucho que hacer. Por favor. – dijo con su voz varonil y con un deje de sonrisa en su boca. Yo solo levante la vista para asegurarme de que escuche bien, entonces solo asentí, me levante y fui a buscar esa taza de café, estaba confundida Edward quería que le hiciera compañía en sus oficina oh mi Dios que fuera lo que tanto he anhelado por tanto tiempo, que sea eso. Me apresure hacer el café y dirigirme a la oficina no sin antes pasar por el baño de empleados, mirarme unas cuantas veces en el espejo, me acomode mis pechos para que se vieran mas atajables, me pinte los labios de un rojo carmesí y me dirigí con paso seguro a su oficina, toque levemente y escuche su firme voz desde dentro, haciéndome pasar, sentí como se doblaron un poco mis rodillas, pero camine dentro de ese cuarto, coloque la taza de café enfrente de él y me quede parada esperando alguna orden y entonces él me sorprendió aun mas.

Me voltio a ver con esa mirada un poco oscurecida y vi levemente como se levantan las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa, luego llevo la taza de café a su boca y después paso su lengua por los labios, jamás pensé sentirme tan débil y derretida por esa simple acción. El me miro y me dijo.

-porque no vienes aquí conmigo y me ayudas un poco con esta computadora no se que tiene.

-claro. – me puse a un lado de él y me incline un poco para agarrar el mouse, el solo se hizo un poco para atrás y estoy mas que segura que me estaba viendo las nalgas. De repente sentí que se movió y en un segundo lo sentí agarrándome de la cadera y acercándome a él, oh dios, oh dios sus manos fuertes estaban empujándome contra su miembro duro, el me sintió tensarme y colocarme derechita y en mi oído susurro.

-eres tan bella, no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, te deseo, tienes unas tetas hermosas

-oh por dios, señor esto no está bien estamos en la oficina

-por favor, no te hagas la santurrona isabella bien que deseas que te folle ese coño húmedo que debes tener

No lo podía creer Edward me estaba hablando sucio, me dejo llevar o salgo de esta oficina.

-oh me dirás que no me has deseado desde que llegaste a trabajar aquí?. – dijo girándome hacia él para quedar de frente. – te he visto como me devoras con tu mirada, y cada vez que lo haces que esto. – dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola a su miembro erecto. – se ponga así de dura por ti. – dijo mientras yo abría mis ojos a más no poder, quería sacar a la zorra que llevaba dentro, lo quería, necesitaba hacerlo, no podría ni un minuto más si no comenzábamos hacerlo, asi que solo pude morder mi labio inferior, mientras lo miraba y entonces hice algo que me encanto, estruje mi mano contra su pene y la frote sobre su pantalón, el solo me miro sonriendo victorioso, se inclino hacia mí, besando mi labio inferior, paso su lengua con ahí pidiéndome permiso para besarme, yo encantada abrí mis labios y unimos nuestras bocas en un beso salvaje, un beso moja bragas, metió su lengua en mi boca inspeccionando cada parte de ella, mi lengua choco con la de el muchas veces haciendo que nos prendiéramos mas, sus manos acariciaban mis tetas por arriba de la blusa, haciéndome jadear en su boca, cada vez mas sentía mis pezones duros, yo seguía masajeando su pene con una mano y con la otra jalándolo de la nuca para que no me dejara de besar, de pronto se separo, me miro y agarro mi blusa del área de los botones y con un movimiento salvaje la abrió haciendo explotar todos los botones, eso en lugar de hacerme enojar me excito mas, era todo un tigre Edward.

-tienes unas tetas muy antojables isabella lo sabías?

-tenía una idea de eso. – dije mordiéndome el labio

-eres muy sexy, quiero probarte completamente

-hazlo, Edward hazme gritar, gemir, cumple mis fantasías por favor. – dijo sin darse cuenta

Sus manos recorrieron su espalda soltando el sujetador, se lo quito y lo aventó lejos, le vio las tetas admirándolas y luego acerco su boca a uno de los pezones lo apretó con sus labios enviando corrientosos de lujuria y pasión hasta su vagina hizo lo mismo con su otro pezón jugó un buen rato con sus tetas excitándola cada vez mas. Ella estaba jadeando, Edward se deshizo de la falda de Isabella, la tomo de la cadera y la giro para subirla en el escritorio en cuatro patas, trozo la braga y mirándola como se retorcía por sentir su toque deslizo los dedos por aquel húmedo canal, sus dedos se llenaron de los jugos de ella, los saco y los llevo a sus labios probando su sabor, isabella gimió al ver tal escena sobre su hombro, el siguió masajeándole el coño con la mano mientras dejaba dulces besos por su espalda, de pronto se agacho y comenzó a lamber su clítoris, probando sus miel, ella se retorcía, mientras el enrollaba su lengua en su botón de placer, el gruñía y saboreaba todo aquel liquido.

-eres tan rica, sabes delicioso zorrita, me encantas. – dijo volviendo a lamber para luego seguir hablando. – creo que me volveré adicto a tu sabor.

-oh si, oh si Edward, que rico me encanta como chupas. – decir excitada tocándose las tetas.

-te gusta que te hablen sucio he?. – dijo sonriendo y de ella solo se escucho un gemido.

Me dio unas cuanta lambidas mas y luego introdujo uno de sus dedos en vagina oh dios, tiene dedos milagrosos, tan largos y delgados, no tardo mucho en meter otro y luego otro, comenzó a moverlos a un ritmo acelerado haciendo gritar como una zorra, una verdadera zorra, yo movía mis caderas sobre su mano.

-oh Edward, te necesito dentro, Edward… ooh siii, muévelos así, dame rico con esos dedos.

-te fascina verdad zorra. – me dijo con la voz muy ronca. – quieres que te meta mi verga en cuño

-si, si, si, siii. – grite desesperada entonces el de inmediato saco sus dedos de entre mis piernas y yo gire a verlo, pude ver como se quitaba toda su ropa, para luego sacar su pene y tomarlo en su mano, no pude evitarlo soñé mucho tiempo con ese pedazo de carne en mi mano, así que rápido me baje y aun con mis piernas temblorosas, lo tome en mis manos para masajearlo, luego me hinque enfrente de él y viéndolo a los ojos como toda la zorra que soy, le dio una larga chupada a la cabeza del pene, vi como hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñía, repetí la acción, y luego comencé a meterlo en mi boca, humedeciéndolo cada vez más con mi saliva, recorrí toda la longitud de aquel penesote, me metí todo lo que pude en la boca hasta mi garganta y sentí como el me agarro de la cabeza para luego sacar y meter varias veces en boca su polla, me estaba embistiendo la boca, oh si, el era mío, y lo seria por mucho tiempo.

-oh Bella, me vuelves loco, chúpalo, comételo, dime te gusta. – dijo viéndome y embistiendo mi boca. Yo solo asentí. – así me mueve tu lengüita mami, métetelo rico en esa boquita hermosa.

Lo comencé hacer más rápido produciendo mas gruñidos de su parte, me agarro y me levanto cuando su polla ya estaba bien parada y hinchada, me tomo en los brazos yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura y me beso mi boca hinchada por aquella tremenda mamada que le había dado… me deposito en el sillón y me coloco a cuatro patas.

-quieres que te folle bella?

-si Edward hazlo.

-como quieres que lo haga mi zorra?

-duro, fuerte, destrózame y hazme amarte para siempre.

-quieres amarme y ser mía nada mas zorrita?

-sí, quieres que te demuestre quien es tu dueño de ahora en adelante.

-si hazlo. – dije y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo mas, sentí como entraba de un jalón en mi vagina, oh dios fue la sensación más rica que puede haber sentido, Edward entraba y salía rápido, su pene duro y erecto daba rico dentro de mí, y sus testículos pegaban contra mis nalgas, comencé a moverme yo también, entonces sentí un rico y agonizante azote en mi nalga derecha que me hizo gritar.

-Ooh… siiiii… ohh sii… nalguéame, nalguéame. – el ante eso me dio más nalgadas.

-oh bella eres tan estrecha cariño, siento como me envuelves con tu coñito, trágame la polla.

-Mmm que rico, dame mas, dame mas… - gritaba al borde del éxtasis.

Edward me siguió dando lo que le pedía, llevo varias veces sus manos a mi tetas y me las apretaba y decía cosas sucias… me cambio una vez mas de posición me coloco de frente a el y comenzó a darme así viéndome a los ojos, estábamos a punto de explotar ambos.

Oh mi amor, ya no aguanto. – dije bella gritando

-vente mi amor para mi, vente sobre mi polla, mójame

-oh siiiiiiii… - grito y se dejo ir, mientras Edward se derramaba dentro de ella, sintió como el semen de Edward se esparcía dentro de ella… eso la excito mas… el callo sobre ella dándole ricos besos en el pecho, luego elevo la mirada y le dijo.

-Eres perfecta, eres exquisita, me encantas, y no quiero que termine nunca esto, quieres ser mi zorra, mi secretaria, mi novia, mi amante todo lo que yo quiera.

Ella se quedo un momento inmóvil ante aquello que la acaba de decir, y luego de procesar rápido esas palabras le contesto.

-claro que sí, es lo que más he soñado en mi vida, estar contigo siempre y si me pidas ser tu esclava sexual o lo que sea aceptare encantada.

-me gusta eso mi amor, pero te estoy pidiendo más que eso quiero que seas mi novia y seas todo eso que te dije, te quiero tener para mi, y cuando yo desee tomarte poderlo hacer, aceptas?

-claro que acepto te amo Edward te he amado desde que llegue a trabajar aquí. – dijo sonriendo aunque aun un poco incrédula.

-entonces que te parece si festejamos nuestro noviazgo y todo esto de nuevo, te quiero dar rico por tu ano, te gustaría?

-oh Edward, mmm eres tan perfecto, haz lo que quieras conmigo mi amor.

Entonces voltéate porque mira como me tienes. – dijo con el pene erecto de nuevo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este One-Shoot y espero traerles mas poco a poco, soy Samaria, y soy nueva en FanFiction espero que me apoyen y que les guste. Gracias.


End file.
